Desperate Kaleidoscope Eyed
by sehununyu
Summary: Sehun selalu mengangumi Luhan sejak dulu, terutama matanya yang indah—tetapi penuh dengan pancaran kesedihan. hunhan/kaihun/krislu.


**Disclaimer:** _the casts aren't mine_  
**Warning:** _yaoi, typos everywhere, OOC, chessy overload, rated M for some content, no smut though, a little bit m-preg?  
_.

.

* * *

.

"_You've got heaven in your eyes"—Starry Eyed, Lana Del Rey_

_._

_14 years earlier_

_._

Setiap pulang dari sekolah dasarnya, Sehun selalu melewati jalan memutar yang sama sejak dua minggu yang lalu, bilang saja anak berumur 10 tahun ini kurang kerjaan karena memang benar, ia kurang kerjaan. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya ia tidak mempunyai kerjaan, ia sengaja melewati jalan memutar itu hanya untuk dapat melihat sosok yang ia kagumi dua minggu terakhir ini. Ia berjalan dengan langkah senang sambil bermain dengan ranting pohon yang ia pungut di jalanan, mengangkat-ngangkat ranting tersebut tinggi-tinggi untuk menyentuh dedaunan yang berada di tangkai pohon—yang tak dapat digapainya karena badannya masih terlalu pendek.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu tempat yang membuatnya rela memutar jalan sudah tinggal lima langkah lagi. Perlahan, ia memendekan langkahnya, berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan saat ia hendak melewati sebuah rumah dengan perkarangan cukup luas yang dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau, tidak ada pagar di perkarangan tersebut sehingga Sehun tidak merasa terhalang setiap kali menengok ke arah rumah tersebut—untuk melihat sosok yang hanya ia bisa lihat setiap pulang sekolah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar begitu menangkap sosok yang ia kagumi itu—ketahuilah bahwa Sehun itu anak yang cukup jarang tersenyum. Sosok yang Sehun tengok itu kini sedang tertidur di bawah pohon rindang dengan buku-buku di sekitarnya. Sehun selalu menyukai melihat sosok—yang Sehun tebak seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran dengannya—itu jika sedang tertidur, wajahnya kelihatan damai dan menenangkan, pipinya yang kemerahan membuat kesan manis ditambah dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya, dan jika ia tidak sedang tertidur, Sehun selalu menganggap bahwa sosok itu memiliki mata yang indah seperti anak rusa.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Sehun betah melihat anak itu, yang ia tahu adalah ia hanya ingin bisa berkenalan dengannya lalu bermain bersamanya, tetapi Sehun terlalu malu untuk sekedar menyapanya atau meliriknya—sebenarnya jika anak itu sedang tidak tertidur, Sehun hanya mencuri-curi pandang kurang dari satu detik dan kembali berlari melewati rumah tersebut, berusaha agar ia tidak dicurigai.

Saat Sehun masih asyik memandangi sosok yang sekarang sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman, sedetik kemudian ia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada di trotoar begitu melihat pintu depan rumah tersebut terbuka. Karena penasaran, Sehun berusaha mengintip dari balik pohon, ia melihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tegap sedang berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. Dengan hati-hati pria itu menggendong sosok tersebut dalam rengkuhannya, sekilas Sehun dapat melihat pria itu mencium dahinya—oh mungkin pria itu adalah Ayahnya.

Sehun pun segera pergi begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia berharap suatu saat ia bisa berani mengucapkan salam pada sosok tersebut dan berkenalan dengannya.

Dan iya saja, belum sampai sehari ia berpikir begitu, keesokan harinya saat Sehun kembali melewati jalan memutar itu, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dahan pohon, badannya terbalik seperti kelelawar yang sedang tidur, menggantungkan kakinya di dahan pohon sambil berayun-ayun.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyum ramah, "kau sering lewat sini dan aku tahu kau sering mengamati rumahku."

Pipi Sehun seketika menjadi merah karena malu—jadi selama ini anak itu sudah tahu bahwa Sehun suka memandanginya diam-diam? Padahal selama ini Sehun sudah berusaha untuk bertingkah sebagaimana hanya orang asing yang numpang lewat.

Sehun dengan gugup mengayun-ayunkan sebelah kakinya, membuat anak yang sekarang sedang bergantung di pohon dengan keadaan terbalik itu tersenyum lalu melompat turun—dengan sempurna, sampai membuat Sehun kaget dengan pandangan polos yang terkagum-kagum.

"Namaku Luhan, umurku 12 tahun, kau?" anak yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu mengenalkan dirinya dan meraih tangan Sehun, membuat mereka saling berjabat tangan. Sehun pun yang tangannya sedang dijabat olehnya hanya terbengong saja menyadari bahwa ternyata Luhan memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter, selain itu ia bahkan lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Namaku... Sehun, umurku 10 tahun..." Sehun pun dengan gugup mengenalkan dirinya. Luhan tersenyum lagi, "Kau lebih muda ternyata! Hei, kalau begitu kau memanggilku—bagaimana orang Korea menyebutnya—oh ya _Hyung_!"

"Uh... baiklah," Sehun mengangguk, lalu menatap Luhan yang tidak pegal tersenyum, "_Hyung_...?"

Luhan memekik senang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya, membuat Sehun mundur selangkah karena kaget. Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata Luhan adalah sosok yang periang dan agak berisik—selama ini ia selalu mengamati Luhan sebagai sosok kalem dan tenang saat ia sedang terbenam dalam buku-bukunya.

"Kau teman pertamaku di sini! Sejak sebulan aku pindah ke Korea aku belum bergaul dengan siapa pun." Sehun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saat Luhan yang sekarang sedang berputar-putar. Setelahnya Luhan berhenti berputar ketika ia mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Oh itu _Daddy_ku, sudah ya Sehun, aku pergi dulu!" Luhan pun pergi berlari menuju perkarangan rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, yang dibalas oleh lambaian kecil pula olehnya.

Setelah sosok Luhan menghilang saat memasuki rumahnya, Sehun masih terbeku di tempatnya, memproses segalanya yang tadi terjadi. Ia berekenalan dengannya. Dengan Luhan. Hal yang selama ini Sehun kira adalah angan-angan semata.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum pun mengembang pada mulut Sehun. Ia kembali berjalan sambil melompat-lompat bahagia, berharap besok ia akan berbicara lagi dengan Luhan.

.

.

Setelah dua bulan Sehun mengenal Luhan, ia sudah tahu banyak tentang diri Luhan.

Luhan lahir di Beijing, ayah kandungnya meninggal saat umurnya masih lima tahun, membuatnya harus tinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya. Kemudian saat Luhan berumur 10 tahun ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria yang pernah Sehun lihat menggendong Luhan ke dalam rumah. Luhan menceritakan bahwa baru saja tiga bulan ibunya menikah, tiba-tiba ia terkena kecelakaan sehingga ia pun meninggal, membuat Luhan dibawa oleh ayah tirinya menuju Kanada. Luhan sempat tinggal di Kanada dua tahun hanya berdua dengan ayah tirinyanya saja, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya itu merencanakan untuk pindah ke Korea.

Karena Luhan banyak bercerita tentang dirinya, Sehun pun ikut menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya di sekolah, menceritakan ibunya yang suka memarahinya jika ia tidak memakan wortelnya sampai cerita ketika ia ditertawai di depan kelas karena membacakan puisi mengenai susu yang selama ini Sehun anggap sebagai _masterpiece_. Dan karena mereka banyak bertukar cerita, mereka pun langsung menjadi teman yang akrab, biasanya sepulang sekolah Sehun menemui Luhan di depan rumahnya, Luhan pun selalu siap di depan rumahnya untuk menunggu Sehun. Mereka biasanya bermain bersama, sesekali mengobrol.

Akan tetapi, ketika Luhan bercerita, Sehun terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di tepi danau dekat rumah milik Sehun. Sehun sekarang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan, sementara Luhan sedang asyik melemparkan mencabut mahkota bunga dan ia hanyutkan ke danau.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak mengerti maksud _Hyung_," ucap Sehun yang masih asyik menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan, Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun, "Tidak mengerti apa Sehunnie?"

"Aku tidak mengerti cerita Luhan-_hyung_ yang tadi," jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada Luhan dengan pandangan polos.

"Kau pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti," bukannya mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Sehun malah mendapatkan jawabannya yang sama persis ketika ia bertanya pada ibunya, _"bagaimana cara membuat anak?"_

Luhan tertawa begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang dikerutkan—ia kesal karena Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan pun berdiri membuat Sehun tersentak, segera ia mengamit jemari Sehun dan membantunya bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pun berjalan berdua sambil bergenggaman tangan, mengayunkan tangan mereka sementara berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Aku akan menceritakan hal yang lebih menarik," ujar Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Tapi harus yang kumengerti ya _Hyung_."

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk, tetapi tidak mengiyakan, bertanda bahwa cerita-cerita yang diberitahu Luhan selanjutnya pun hanya menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Sehun.

.

.

Setelah Sehun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Luhan di tahun-tahun di saat ia masih seorang anak polos ingusan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Ini terjadi ketika acara ulang tahun ke-16 Luhan yang dirayakan di rumahnya. Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai mereka pun tidak menyadari bahwa sudah empat tahun mereka berteman, dan sekarang mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun mereka di bulan April—kebetulan sekali mereka lahir di bulan yang sama, sehingga empat tahun terakhir ini Luhan selalu mengundangnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

Selama ini Luhan hanya selalu mengundang Sehun sebagai tamu dalam pesta ulang tahunnya—iya, hanya Sehun, karena Luhan tidak mempunyai teman lain selain Sehun. Luhan memang tidak pergi bersekolah, ia tidak diizinkan ayah tirinya untuk bersekolah lagi karena suatu alasan, tetapi Sehun masih belum mengerti apakah alasan ayahnya tidak menyekolahkan Luhan lagi dan memilih untuk _home schooling_ saja, padahal Luhan kelihatan tidak memiliki penyakit apa-apa. Yah, Sehun pun tidak terlalu memedulikan masalah _home schooling_ Luhan, toh yang penting ia beruntung bisa berteman dengan Luhan walaupun bukan lewat perantara sekolah.

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk berdua di ayunan halaman belakang rumah Luhan, menikmati sepotong kue ulang tahun di bawah langit sore yang indah. Dari dulu Sehun suka jika hanya berdua seperti ini bersama Luhan, karena sesungguhnya Sehun selalu menyadari bahwa ayah tirinya Luhan tidak terlalu suka padanya. Mengapa? Sehun juga hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap Sehun bermain dengan Luhan, ia selalu diberi tatapan mengintimidasi dari ayah tirinya, atau saat ulang tahun Luhan yang diadakan tiap tahun, pasti Sehun akan selalu merasa canggung karena mereka hanya merayakannya bertiga, membuat Sehun hanya bisa menunduk jika ada ayah tiri Luhan di dekatnya.

Sehun selalu beranggapan bahwa pria yang ternyata memiliki darah Kanada dan alis tebal tak lupa dengan badan sejangkung jerapah itu sangat protektif pada anak(tiri) satu-satunya. Ayah tiri Luhan tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan keluar dari rumahnya jauh-jauh tanpa ada dirinya di sebelah Luhan, bahkan bermain ke rumah Sehun saja tidak boleh. Oleh karena itu, Sehun lah yang sering bermain ke rumah Luhan, walaupun ia harus mendapatkan tatapan seram dari ayah tiri Luhan, itu lebih baik daripada tidak bertemu Luhan.

Luhan sedang mengarahkan sesuap potongan kue coklat pada mulutnya menggunakan garpu, sedangkan Sehun hanya memerhatikan Luhan-_hyung_nya yang sedang asyik mengunyah, melihat sisi-sisi mulutnya yang belepotan karena krim. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang masih memiliki pola makan seperti anak kecil sedangkan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke-16-nya, padahal Sehun yang beberapa minggu lalu baru menginjak 14 tahun memiliki pola makan yang lebih dewasa—itu _sih_ hanya anggapan Sehun saja, padahal sebenarnya tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan Luhan.

"Luhan-_hyung _makannya belepotan sekali," ucap Sehun sambil terkikik kecil, Luhan hanya menoleh kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tajam dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah—membuatnya malah terkesan imut.

"Mengaca dulu sebelum berkomentar, lihat remahan kue di sini itu apa?" Luhan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menuju sisi bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun bergidik kaget. Luhan mengambil remahan kue itu lalu dengan tidak jijik malah menjilatnya, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sebenarnya, keadaannya yang begitu dekat dengan Luhan ini bukan yang pertama, ia memang sering menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Luhan, juga saling berhadap-hadapan seperti ini juga sudah sering. Seharusnya Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tetapi sayangnya debaran jantungnya tidak ingin diajak bekerja sama. Setiap kali ia melihat mata Luhan, Sehun bagai tenggelam ke dalamnya, entahlah bagaimana, matanya yang kecil dan terlihat lembut dan polos seperti mata rusa, walaupun mata Luhan berwarna coklat, Sehun selalu melihatnya seperti kaleidoskop yang berubah-rubah setiap waktunya—terkadang merah, ungu, biru, hijau, apa pun yang membuatnya seperti galaxy berbintang—ya begitulah, ia melihat mata Luhan seperti memiliki bintang di dalam sana. Ya, mau seperti apa pun warna mata Luhan, Sehun tetapi menyukainya.

Akan tetapi, di balik semua keindahan yang dimiliki oleh mata milik Luhan, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu di dalam mata itu, sesuatu yang Sehun sendiri sulit jelaskan.

Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya sekilas ketika Sehun mengelus pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, membuat ujung hidup mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_Hyung_..." Sehun lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya kasar begitu Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Sehun. Setelahnya Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

"Sudah hampir malam, lebih baik kau pulang."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan seketika membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa. Luhan memang selalu menyuruhnya pulang ketika malam sudah tiba, bahkan ia tidak pernah menawari Sehun untuk menginap di rumahnya, bukannya Sehun menginginkan hal itu sih hanya saja pernah saat itu Sehun yang berumur 12 tahun terlalu malam bermain di rumah Luhan. Awalnya Sehun ingin menginap saja, tetapi memang sudah nasib ia tidak disukai oleh ayah tiri Luhan sehingga mau tidak mau ayah tirinya pun mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya—tidak bersama Luhan tentu saja, ayah tirinya takut Luhan mengetahui rumah Sehun dan pergi bermain ke sana.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun pun mau tak mau harus pulang, langit memang kelihatan sudah gelap, selain itu ia juga tidak ingin diomeli oleh ayahnya jika ia terlambat pulang. Sehun pun berdiri dari ayunan tersebut begitu juga Luhan. Sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi ia melirik ke arah Luhan lagi, tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran—pada Luhan karena ia menyadari suatu hal.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyusul tinggimu _Hyung_!" Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memang benar, sekarang Sehun sudah mulai tubuh tinggi—bahkan tingginya sudah hampir sepantar dengan Luhan, dan itu tentu saja membuat Luhan khawatir, merasa takut suatu saat nanti Sehunnya tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jangan harap, aku juga masih pada masa pertumbuhan." Luhan berusaha membela dirinya sambil membuang muka pada Sehun, sementara Sehun mulai tertawa.

Setelahnya, Sehun pun beranjak dari halaman belakang rumah Luhan menuju depan rumahnya, gaya rumah Luhan memang seperti rumah-rumah di Amerika, tidak ada pagar pembatas yang menghalanginya.

Sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi dari sana, ia berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan, melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak, "Simpan kalung dariku ya _Hyung_!"

Luhan memebalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu tangan kanannya pun mengambil kalung yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Sehun. Kalung tersebut berbentuk seperti bunga yang memiliki batu yang warnanya berubah-rubah seperti kaleidoskop—Sehun mengatakannya seperti mata milik Luhan, tetapi Luhan hanya mengangkat alisnya menanggapi gombalan Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" Luhan balas melambaikan tangannya, melihat Sehun yang sekarang masih menghadapnya dan berjalan mundur untuk pulang, lalu Sehun pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan yang memandanginya dari dekat ayunan, menatap Sehun yang menjauh dengan pandangan sayu.

.

.

Sehun merasa kesal sendiri bahwa setelah dua jam ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan ia harus kembali ke sana. Sebenarnya ia senang saja bisa melihat Luhan lagi, hanya saja hari sekarang sudah malam dan benar-benar gelap. Alasan ia harus kembali ke rumah Luhan karena jam tangan yang ia pinjam dari ayahnya tak sengaja tertinggal di rumah Luhan—mungkin saat ia sedang menumpang ke toilet ia lupa telah melepaskan jam tangannya dan tak mengambilnya lagi.

Ketika Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Luhan, ia memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu, berharap Luhan lah yang membukakan pintunya, bukan ayah tirinya yang pasti akan langsung membanting pintu kasar begitu tahu Sehun lah yang ada di balik pintu. Akan tetapi, sudah 5 menit tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Sehun mencoba untuk memencet bel kembali, tetapi sama saja, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan membukakan pintu. Sehun yang mulai takut dengan keberadaan di luar yang sepi dan gelap mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu agak keras, terus begitu sampai 10 menit berlalu.

Dengan ragu Sehun pun mencoba untuk memegang kenop pintu, lalu menurunkannya dan ya, pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Permisi?" Sehun berusaha mengintip dari luar, membuka pintu pelan-pelan, "_Hyung_? Ini aku Sehun."

Sehun berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar. Rumah Luhan kelihatannya sangat gelap sekali, apakah ia dan ayah tirinya sudah terlelap? Mungkin saja, tetapi rasanya apa tidak terlalu cepat jika sudah terlelap pada jam 8 malam? Lalu kenapa Luhan atau ayahnya bisa begitu teledor tidak mengunci pintu depan?

Entahlah, Sehun sendiri hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Awalnya, karena ia merasa tidak sopan mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan dari pemilik rumah, ia berniat ingin kembali pulang saja, tetapi ia tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong dan dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena jam tangan kesayangannya itu tertinggal. Sehun pun membuang nafas berat, lalu bergumam sendiri, "Maafkan aku Luhan-_hyung_."

Sehun pun perlahan memasuki rumah Luhan, menutup pintu depan pelan-pelan. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat suara. Setelah Sehun melangkah pelan-pelan menuju toilet yang berada di lantai atas, ia pun langsung memasuki toilet tersebut dan mengambil jam tangan milik ayahnya itu. Awalnya, Sehun berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tetapi Sehun membeku ketika ia seperti mendengar suara dari lorong yang berada lebih dalam di sebelah kamar mandi. Oke, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berpikir negatif—iya jangan sampai itu adalah hantu atau bahkan lebih buruknya lagi itu adalah ayah tiri Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun dapat mendengar suara itu lebih jelas, suara itu sepertinya sangat ia kenal. Iya tentu saja ia mengenal suara itu.

Itu suara Luhan-_hyung_nya.

Sehun sedikit ragu dengan suara yang didengarnya, memang kedengaran seperti suara Luhan hanya saja kedengaranya bukan hanya suara Luhan—terdengar pula suara ayah tirinya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Jelas suara yang ia dengar bukanlah suara yang orang berbincang biasa. Sehun tahu pasti suara macam apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan dan ayah tirinya itu, ini suara yang pernah ia dengar saat malam hari dari kamar orang tuanya.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Sehun pun memberanikan diri mengambil langkah menuju lorong di mana kamar Luhan berada—iya betul kamar Luhan. Entah sejak kapan badannya mulai bergetar ketika mendengar suara-suara itu semakin jelas di telinganya.

Kemudian, setelah menarik nafas panjang, Sehun pun mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka—dan benar saja—

Karena terlalu kaget, tanpa sadar Sehun menjatuhkan jam tangan yang ia pegang dan menimbulkan suara, membuat dua orang yang sekarang—istilahnya—sedang bersetubuh itu berhenti dengan kegiatannya.

"Siapa di sana?" Sehun langsung membeku ketika ia dapat mendengar suara yang ia selalu takuti itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun begegas mengambil jam tangan ayahnya itu—yang menurut Sehun menjadi barang pembawa sialnya untuk hari ini—dan segera berlari dari lorong tersebut. Sialnya lagi, pandangan di mana ia melihat jelas Luhan yang sedang bercinta dengan ayah tirinya sendiri sekilas membayangi Sehun membuatnya tersandung saat menuruni tangga dan terjatuh hingga mendarat ke lantai satu.

"Sehun?" Sehun hanya bisa meringis saat ia merasakan sakit di kakinya dan juga bersamaan saat ia bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang sekarang terdengar jelas berada di ujung tangga.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa lengannya ditarik kasar alih-alih untuk membuatnya bangun. Seketika degup jantung Sehun terasa semakin cepat karena ketakutan begitu mendapatkan wajah ayah tiri Luhan yang kelihatannya sangat marah dan terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini anak sial?" selama ini Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ayah tiri Luhan memang membencinya, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini.

"Ma—maafkan saya _ahjussi_—jam, jam tangan saya tertinggal di sini, dan saya berniat untuk mengambilnya—dan pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi—"

Belum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannnya, ia sudah mendapat satu pukulan keras tepat di pipinya, membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh lagi. Kembali, Sehun merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik kasar dan lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan pada pipinya, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga ia merasakah bahwa sekarang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan memar.

"_Daddy_ hentikan!" Luhan berusaha untuk menghentikan ayah tirinya itu, tetapi percuma saja, ia terus saja memukuli Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Kris!" dengan berteriak, akhirnya ayah tirinya—yang dipanggil Kris oleh Luhan—langsung berhenti memukul Sehun yang sekarang terkulai lemas di lantai. Lalu Kris pun menarik tubuh Sehun kasar dan mendorongnya keluar pintu.

"Pergi kau dari sini," Sehun pun hanya bisa melihat Kris menarik Luhan yang sekarang tengah telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut—ia sendiri hanya memakai celana yang menutupi bagian bawahnya—untuk pergi ke lantai atas sebelum akhirnya pintu dibanting keras tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sehun meringis lagi ketika ia menyentuh bekas memar yang berada di pipinya. Ia tidak tahu harus membuat alasan apa pada orang tuanya ketika ia pulang dengan wajah penuh memar seperti itu. Oke, masalah tentang memarnya ia masih bisa mengarangnya, tetapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang Sehun pikirkan.

Luhan.

Padahal selama ini Luhan sudah bercerita kepadanya banyak hal, termasuk hal itu—cerita tentang ayah tirinya yang seorang—yah, seorang pedofil.

Hanya saja Sehun lah yang terlalu bodoh tidak pernah bisa mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Luhan.

.

.

"Dulu saat aku tinggal di Kanada, aku dan _Daddy_ selalu berpindah-pindah hotel, dan pernah pada suatu malam _Daddy _melepaskan semua pakaianku."

Sehun yang mendengar cerita dari Luhan hanya menyerngit bingung, "Kenapa _Daddy_mu melakukan hal itu _Hyung_? Apakah ia ingin memandikanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, dia tidak memandikanku, dia membawaku ke kasur untuk tidur."

"Hanya itu saja _Hyung_?" Sehun kembali bertanya, Luhan pun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Luhan hanya memandang ke pantulan dirinya yang berada di genangan air, tersenyum—pahit, tetapi Sehun tidak mengetahuinya, "Kau pasti mengerti nanti—"

.

.

Nanti—

Dan yang _nanti _yang dimaksud Luhan adalah _sekarang_.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian yang tak terduga di malam ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-16, sudah dua bulan Sehun tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Sehun pun tidak berani melewati rumah Luhan, ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya, terlebih lagi jika harus melihat wajah ayah tirinya itu. Akan tetapi, tentu saja ia ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir setelah mengetahui keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Sudah empat tahun mereka berteman, tetapi Sehun baru saja mengetahui rahasia terbesar Luhan pada malam itu—walaupun Luhan sendiri sudah membongkar rahasianya jauh-jauh sebelum waktu itu, tetap saja Sehun menganggap ia benar-benar baru membongkarnya.

Sehun hanya mendesah saat ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, ia meregangkan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena menulis sedari tadi. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul 11 malam, mungkin lebih baik ia tidur sekarang. Sehun pun beranjak dari meja belajarnya, berniat untuk segera tidur, besok ia masih harus pergi ke sekolah. Saat Sehun hendak mematikan lampunya, ia tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar jendela kamarnya. Awalnya, Sehun menganggap itu hanyalah suara tangkai pohon yang terkena angin dan tanpa sengaja terkena jendela, tetapi suara itu makin jelas bahwa suara ketukan itu memang sengaja diketuk, bukan sekedar suara ranting pohon.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin berpikir itu adalah sosok-sosok yang tidak diinginkan. Sehun awalnya ingin mengabaikan suara ketukan tersebut, tetapi ia langsung membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggil namanya.

"Sehun, ini aku Luhan, kau masih terjaga kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung membuka jendelanya dan mendapatkan sosok Luhan yang sedang terduduk di dahan pohon yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. Sehun tidak percaya bahwa Luhan akan mendatanginya sekarang—sudah lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan segera, Sehun pun menarik Luhan ke dalam kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, menyingkirkan daun-daun yang tersangkut di rambutnya saat ia tadi menaiki pohon. Sehun masih memandang Luhan tidak percaya, mengapa anak itu bisa tahu rumahnya? Bukan kah Sehun tidak pernah memberi tahu alamatnya selama ini?

"Luhan-_hyung_... kenapa bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi, Luhan yang masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya pun menoleh pada Sehun, ia tersenyum, "_Feeling_?"

"Jangan bohong _Hyung_, lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini?" Sehun bertanya sabil ikut menyingkirkan daun yang menyangkut di rambut Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya saat ia tak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan dengan semua ceritaku?" suara Luhan sangat kecil seperti cicitan, membuat Sehun harus bertanya ulang karena tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa—apa _Hyung_?"

"Kejadian itu, saat di malam ulang tahunku," ucap Luhan membesarkan volume suaranya, Sehun yang kembali teringat akan kejadian itu langsung merona—oke, ia sudah mulai berusaha melupakan kejadian aneh tersebut, tetapi Luhan kembali mengingatkannya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit kali ini, "_My step father is a lunatic_. Aku membencinya dari dulu."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapan Luhan yang begitu dalam. Lalu ia pun mendekat pada Luhan, mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan, "_Hyung_..."

"Kris—ayah tiriku itu—menikahi Ibuku untuk bisa dekat denganku, awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai ayah yang baik yang perhatian. Sejak Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan, Kris membawaku ke Kanada, dan dia memperkosaku di sana."

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur milik Sehun, begitu juga Sehun yang segera duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum getir setelahnya, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dulu aku masih terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan padaku, aku merasa menikmatinya saja, sampai aku pun jadi anak yang memiliki hasrat tinggi akan seks untuk anak seumuranku, bahkan aku penah hampir memperkosa seorang gadis di sekolahku saat umurku masih 11 tahun, gila bukan?"

"Akhirnya aku diberhentikan sekolah oleh Kris, dia takut aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku pun seolah-olah menjadi kekasih simpanannya, ia selalu meniduriku, dan aku menyukainya, tapi aku pun tahu ternyata kecelakaan yang membunuh ibuku bukanlah hanya sekedar kecelakaan, itu memang semua sudah direncanakan oleh Kris agar bisa memilikiku."

"Aku benci, aku benci padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi, hanya Kris lah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menjadi pelampiasanku, begitu pula Kris, dia hanya tergantung padaku. Hanya bedanya, dia mencintaiku, sedangkan aku membencinya."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mulai menangis dan menghambur ke dada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun, yang masih memproses apa yang sebenernya terjadi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar karena menangis, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat Luhan sedih. Selama ini Luhan selalu menunjukan bahwa seolah ialah manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini—ironinya ia selalu bersedih, selalu merasa terkekang, dan kenyataannya, ia adalah manusia paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sehun temui selama ini.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan, mata mereka pun tak sengaja bertemu. Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang memerah dan basah dipenuhi oleh kristal bening yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hidungnya merah, matanya sembab, bibirnya bergetar—deskripsi yang selalu tepat untuk orang yang sedang menangis. Walaupun begitu, Sehun masih bisa melihat keindahan pada mata Luhan tersebut—mata itu tetap cantik walau dipenuhi oleh peluh kesedihan. Sehun dari dulu selalu menyukai mata Luhan—senang, kesal, mengantuk—semuanya indah, tetapi Sehun tidak akan pernah menyukai melihat mata Luhan yang menangis seperti ini.

Tatkala Luhan yang masih menangis, Sehun pun mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus kristal bening tersebut di pelupuk mata Luhan.

"_Hyung_, jangan menangis," itulah kata yang hanya bisa Sehun lontarkan untuk menghibur Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih terus membanjiri pipinya. Ia mengenggam tangan Sehun yang masih menghapus air matanya dan menempelkan ke pipinya.

"Bolehkan aku menginap di sini?" ucap Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sehun pun tanpa ragu mengangguk. Akhirnya, Luhan pun menginap di sana. Sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya, segera beranjak ke ranjangnya, menyibakkan selimut untuk menutupi badannya—dan juga badan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan pun menghilang dengan misterius pada pagi itu.

Sehun tidak menyadari kapan Luhan bangun dan kabur pada paginya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah saat ia terbangun, ia hanya melihat sebuah kertas di meja nakasnya bertuliskan, _"Terimakasih Sehunnie. Selamat Tinggal."_

Tulisan itu sangat menganjal bagi Sehun—bukan, bukan masalah bagaimana tulisan _hangul_ Luhan yang berantakan, tetapi maksud dari surat tersebut.

Dan setelahnya Sehun baru mengerti maksud surat tersebut saat Kris datang ke rumahnya tanpa terduga.

Padahal ini masih sangat pagi sekali untuk sekedar bertamu ke rumah orang—dan Kris dengan tidak sopannya membanting pintu rumah Sehun, membuat orang tua Sehun kebingungan melihat seorang pria yang entah siapa dengan seenaknya masuk tanpa undangan.

"Maaf—anda siapa? Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Tuan Oh—ayah Sehun—berusaha untuk tetap sopan walaupun ia sedang berhadapan dengan tamu yang bisa dibilang kurang ajar.

"Di mana anak itu?" Kris bertanya dengan napas yang tersenggal, seakan pria tersebut baru selesai berlari marathon. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apakah pria tersebut menanyakan salah satu dari anak mereka—Tuan dan Nyonya Oh memiliki dua putra—hanya saja mereka pun langsung tahu siapa yang dicari pria aneh itu saat Sehun hendak turun dari lantai dua.

Sehun membelalak, ia langsung mematung begitu melihat ayah tiri Luhan—Kris—sedang berlari menaiki tangga mendekati dirinya. Ia pun bisa merasakan sebuah tonjokan mendarat mulus ke pipinya, membuatnya dengan sukses terpental jatuh ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tuan Oh yang tidak terima putranya dipukul oleh orang asing tersebut langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan menahan Kris yang hendak memukul Sehun lagi, begitu juga dengan Nyonya Oh yang bergegas berlari dan menghampiri putranya lalu memeluknya.

"Di mana Luhan?" teriak Kris saat Tuan Oh menahan kedua lengannya. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil bergetar di dekapan ibunya.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikannya kan? Di mana dia? Jangan berbohong padaku!" Kris yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun menggeliatkan badannya liar agar bisa lepas dari Tuan Oh yang menahannya.

"Maaf Tuan, jika anda hanya ingin membuat keributan di rumah kami, lebih baik anda keluar sebelum saya memanggil polisi!" Tuan Oh yang merasa kesal dengan pria asing ini langsung berteriak menegaskan. Kris yang berdecak kesal sebagai tanggapannya langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

Kris menghempaskan badannya kasar agar terlepas dari Tuan Oh, lalu ia pun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun sebelum pria jangkung tersebut menuruni tangga dan akhirnya membanting pintu rumah keluarga Oh dengan kasar.

Benar-benar penuh tatakrama.

Setelah Kris pergi pun bukan berarti Sehun sudah terhindar dari masalah, orang tuanya tentu saja langsung mempertanyakan ini dan itu, siapa pria tadi, dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan Luhan?

Dan Sehun pun hanya menjawab, "Dia hanya _orang gila_."

.

.

* * *

_Present day_

.

Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman saat dirasakannya sayup-sayup mentari menyusup lewat jendela kamar apartemennya dan menganggu matanya yang sedang terpejam. Setelah kurang lebih setengah nyawanya sudah berkumpul lagi di kepalanya, ia pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sehun—dengan mata yang masih tiga perempat tertutup—menoleh kepada arah sumber suara yang sekarang hanya menggunakan celana jeans ketat dengan badan bagian atas yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun—hampir sama dengan keadaan Sehun yang sekarang juga tidak mengenakan apa pun sebenarnya.

"Untukmu." Sehun menatap secangkir susu coklat hangat yang disuguhi untuknya dari sosok di depannya. Sehun pun hanya mengambil cangkir tersebut dan bergumam, "_Thanks_."

Sosok itu hanya merespon dengan, "_Hm_" saat Sehun menegak susu coklat tersebut. Saat selesai meminum susu coklatnya, dengan refleks Sehun menjilat sisa-sisa susu yang berada di tepi bibirnya, membuat ia tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara protes, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan lakukan hal itu di depanku."

"Apa?" Sehun hanya menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah," sekarang pria itu pun membuang mukanya pada Sehun, "sana mandi, kau bau."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat dibilang 'bau', memang karena siapa dirinya jadi bau seperti ini? Oh tentu saja karena pria yang di depannya itu.

Sebut saja pria itu Kim Jongin, teman Sehun sejak SMA dan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama. Tidak, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, di antara mereka tidak pernah ada yang sungguh-sungguh menyatakan rasa 'suka' atau 'cinta' atau hal-hal lainnya. Mereka mulai sering bersama setelah acara _Prom Night_ SMA di mana Jongin dan Sehun entah kenapa bisa berakhir di atas ranjang yang sama dan bercinta. Itu di luar dugaan Sehun dan juga Jongin. Awalnya, mereka menganggap hal itu hanyalah kecelakaan, tetapi sejak kecelakaan tersebut mereka malah sering melakukan itu dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun selalu bersama-sama; memasuki universitas yang sama hingga tinggal di satu atap yang sama seperti sekarang. Kasarnya, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin hanyalah sekedar _partner sex_ saja, dan mungkin ibunya akan pingsan mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sehun suka '_kumpul kebo_' dengan seorang pria selama enam tahun sejak ia pindah untuk kuliah.

Sehun pun akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya, memungut salah satu kemeja yang tercecer di lantai, menutupi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda yang kau pasti juga tahu berasal dari mana tanda-tanda bercak kemerahan tersebut. Ia pun lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju dapur terlebih dahulu, berniat mengambil segelas air putih dari kulkas. Sambil meneguk air tersebut, Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengamati kalender yang terpampang di dinding sebelah kulkas.

"Tanggal 21 April?" gumam ketika melihat tanggal pada kalender.

_Sudah 10 tahun sejak Luhan-_hyung _menghilang._

Semenjak kejadian ulang tahun Luhan ke-16 dan insiden Luhan yang menghilang entah ke mana, Sehun sudah tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kabar teman kecilnya itu. Yang Sehun ketahui, pastinya Luhan kabur dari rumahnya, entah ia pergi ke mana yang pasti jauh dari jangkauan ayah tirinya itu. Kris sendiri pun Sehun tidak ketahui lagi kabarnya, terakhir yang ia ketahui, Kris pindah dari rumah besar itu dan sampai sekarang yang ia dapatkan dari kabar ibunya, rumah itu masih tetap kosong sejak 10 tahun lalu.

Empat tahun berteman dengan Luhan bisa dibilang sangat membekas di benak Sehun. Ia selalu berharap, di mana pun Luhan berada, semoga ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja—dan itu pun jika ia masih hidup.

Sebenarnya, saat Luhan menghilang, Sehun berusaha untuk mencari Luhan, tapi apa daya yang ia punya? Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai alat untuk menghubungi Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun pun menyerah, ia tidak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan, ia pun berusaha untuk melupakan Luhan, memulai hidup baru, dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Jongin.

Walaupun begitu, sosok Luhan tidak pernah terhapus dari ingatan Sehun.

.

.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas begitu mendengar desahan yang keluar dari teman kerjanya yang sekarang sedang asyik bercumbu dengan pacarnya. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak salah tempat sih melakukan hal itu di sini—toh ini memang tempat untuk orang-orang sesat; meminum-minuman keras hingga mabuk, menari tidak jelas mengikuti alunan musik, dan juga bercinta dengan pacarmu. Hanya saja Sehun sekarang tidak sedang berada dalam mood baik dan melihat kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka membuat Sehun muak.

"Lakukan di kamar ya ampun," sindir Sehun sinis kepada mereka. Salah satu dari mereka—yang bertubuh tinggi—pun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Haha, kau cemburu ya? Memang di mana pacar berkulit tanmu itu?" ujar Chanyeol—bisa dipanggil begitu—yang malah menggigit leher pacarnya—bisa kita panggil Baekhyun—yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ah—Chanyeol jangan di sana!" pekik Baekhyun dan malah memeluk Chanyeol makin erat, membuat lelaki bertubuh _Empire State Building_ itu malah makin leluasa menggerayai tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jongin masih ada urusan pekerjaan dan dia bukan pacarku," balas Sehun yang malah tidak ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol—dia terlalu sibuk melecehkan tubuh Baekhyun sepertinya.

Karena malas melanjutkan obrolan dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar 'sibuk', akhirnya Sehun pun hanya meneguk segelas _wine_ yang terletak di depannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan sekarang, setelah selesai kerja, Chanyeol malah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke _night club_ bersama Baekhyun—yang ujung-ujungnya malah mereka berdualah yang hanyut dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sehun menyesal ingin saja ikut dengan Chanyeol, tahu begini ia lebih baik langsung pulang saja ke apartemennya. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengabari Jongin untuk pergi ke sini jika ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi sepertinya Jongin akan lembur malam ini.

Lamunan Sehun pun terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara cangkir pecah—begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang langsung berhenti berciuman. Mereka bertiga pun menoleh ke arah keributan yang sepertinya cukup ramai. Sehun segera berdiri dari kursinya menuju kerumunan yang sekarang sedang mengerubungi seorang wanita yang sedang mendorong seorang lelaki kurus hingga terjatuh.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, apakah mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar? Hal itu biasa terjadi. Akan tetapi, ada hal yang menganjal saat Sehun melihat sepasang kekasih—walaupun ia belum yakin mereka memang kekasih—itu. Rasanya ia familier dengan sosok laki-laki tersebut, tetapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, ia hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

"Dasar jalang!" ucap wanita tersebut kepada si lelaki, aneh ada lelaki yang diserampahi dengan 'jalang'—biasanya digunakan untuk pelacur.

"Dasar gigolo rendah! Gara-gara kamu pacarku memutuskanku! Banci!" wanita itu dengan kasarnya menyiram lelaki yang sekarang terduduk lemah di lantai dengan minuman beralkohol—yang disirami hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan tatapan-tatapan orang yang mulai memandangnya menjijikan.

Perlahan lelaki kurus itu pun berdiri dan menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Sehun dapat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya manis, ia memiliki rambut antara merah mudah dan jingga, badannya cukup tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi Chanyeol atau bahkan dirinya, dan ia juga memiliki mata seperti rusa—_tunggu_.

Belum sempat Sehun mengingat akan suatu tentang lelaki tersebut, lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum—senyum mengejek ke arah wanita yang tadi sudah menyiramnya itu.

"Kau sendiri bukannya main di belakang pacarmu kan? Kau sama saja hinanya dengan diriku, perek."

Tanpa basa-basi, dengan ganas wanita tadi langsung memukul lelaki tersebut dengan botol bir hingga berdarah. Tentu saja itu bukan kejadian remeh, membuat sekuriti langsung datang dan menahan wanita yang sekarang tengah mengamuk dan masih ingin melesatkan pukulannya ke lelaki tadi. Akhirnya, sekuriti pun mengambil tindakan untuk menarik wanita gila tersebut dan membawanya keluar. Semua orang pun mulai berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang kembali ke tempatnya begitu kejadian tersebut usai. Tak ada tontonan menarik lagi, menurut mereka.

Hanya saja, orang-orang dengan entengnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa ada yang peduli dengan lelaki yang baru saja dipukul kepalanya oleh botol bir. Memang, darahnya tidak sebanyak itu, hanya saja pasti itu akan terasa sangat sakit bukan?

Akhirnya, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mendekati lelaki itu—ia merasa cukup iba dengannya. Segera, Sehun mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, dengan cepat ia mengelap luka yang berada di sekitar ubun-ubun lelaki tersebut, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda kejinggaan jadi memiliki bercak-bercak merah karena darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun pada lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-a—"

Sebelum lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, jantung milik Sehun—dan juga lelaki itu—berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik.

Sehun menganga, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ia lihat sekarang. Pantas saja Sehun mengenalinya—walaupun ia sudah banyak berubah, tetapi hanya satu yang membuatnya tidak berubah.

Matanya yang seperti rusa, pancaran matanya yang indah yang bagai kaleidoskop untuk Sehun.

Betapa ia merindukan pancaran mata tersebut.

"_Hyung_...Luhan-_hyung_?"

"Sehun...?"

.

.

"Untukmu _Hyung_."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat untuk Luhan yang ia beli di mini market. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di bangku depan mini market. Sehun menduduki dirinya di sebelah Luhan sambil menyeruput kopi hangat tersebut, walaupun sekarang sudah masuk musim Semi, keadaan di malam hari masih terasa dingin.

Mereka berdua pun hanya terdiam dalam heningnya udara malam, sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu harus berbicara apa. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal pada Luhan, tetapi ia pikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Sehun sudah dewasa ya, bahkan sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku," Luhan pun membuka pembicaraan, menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka, "tapi wajahmu tidak berubah."

"_Hyung_ juga," ucap Sehun, "sejak 10 tahun _Hyung_ tidak pernah berubah."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk kakinya ke jalan, tersenyum, "Ya, aku masih sama dengan yang dulu, mengkhawatirkan, atau bahkan lebih."

Oke, topik pembicaraan seperti inilah yang sebenarnya Sehun ingin hindari, tetapi mau bagaimanapun juga pasti topik ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Aku sekarang bisa dibilang seorang tuna susila, pelacur, PSK, perek, gigolo, hm.. entahlah, yang pastinya aku ini hina," Luhan malah melanjutkan topik ini lebih dalam, dan Sehun pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa berakhir seperti ini—maksudku, _Hyung_ bisa saja berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, kau bisa hidup denganku," Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Luhan dengan pekerjaannya itu, hanya saja sepertinya Luhan agak sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak perlu, itu merepotkanmu," ujar Luhan lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "lebih baik aku pulang, kau juga."

Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang, ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan, tetapi sepertinya Luhan sudah kelihatan sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang, membuat Sehun tidak tega, sudah lagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang sedang tidak baik.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi?" sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah, Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu Sehun, besok aku... masih ada yang harus kulakukan," itulah jawaban singkat dari Luhan yang membuat Sehun hanya dapat mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah..."

Dan pembicaraan tersebut pun menjadi akhir pertemuan mereka hari ini. Sehun tidak tahu ke mana perginya Luhan, ia berjalan terlalu cepat, membuat Sehun agak sulit mengikutinya, sudah lagi sepertinya tempat tinggal Luhan berbeda arah dari apartemennya. Sehun pun mendesah, padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, tetapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

Ah, sudahlah, mungkin Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di _night club_ tadi. Sepertinya Luhan memang bekerja sebagai—_yah itulah_—di sana. Sehun pun kembali ke apartemennya, dan sangat kebetulan sekali ketika Sehun ingin membuka kunci apartemennya, Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Oh, tak biasanya kau pulang jam segini?" tanya Jongin sambil menyalakan pematik untuk rokok yang sudah bertengger di antara bibirnya.

"Ya, begitulah, aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku dan kita sedikit berbincang," jawab Sehun setelah membuka kunci apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Jongin.

"Kau kelihatan lelah," ucap Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kau juga, kau bahkan kelihatan lebih lelah dari pada aku," Sehun melirik Jongin dengan mata yang sayu dan agak mengantuk. Jongin pun mendekati Sehun, menduduki dirinya di sofa juga. Sehun pun yang tadi berbaring di sofa pun duduk saat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi ia kembali berbaring di paha milik Jongin.

Jongin membuang rokoknya pada asbak, mengambil remot TV yang ada di meja pinggir sofa untuk menyalakan TV. Sesekali ia memainkan rambut Sehun sambil menonton TV, Sehun sendiri pun mulai mengantuk mendapat elusan lembut dari Jongin.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidur saja," bisik Jongin lembut, Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, tetapi setelahnya Sehun melontarkan kalimat yang mengubah atmosfer di ruangan tersebut.

"Jongin—sebenarnya hubungan kita itu apa?"

Jongin berhenti mengelus rambut Sehun, lalu ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Sehun, menciumnya dalam hening.

"Dari dulu aku ingin mengatakannya tapi—aku ragu, aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku,"

"karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan dan Sehun sama sekali belum bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu lagi.

Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Luhan mungkin bekerja di _night club_ itu, atau mungkin sebenarnya bukan? Tahu begini dari awal, Sehun seharusnya meminta nomor telepon atau alamat di mana Luhan tinggal.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya tidak sulit bagi Sehun untuk bisa bertemu dengan Luhan lagi. Ini terjadi saat malam di mana Sehun selesai pulang dari kerjanya dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Saat ia melewati sebuah gang sempit yang tidak dilewati oleh orang—itu merupakan jalan pintas yang dilalui Sehun agar bisa lebih cepat untuk sampai ke apartemennya—ia mendengar sebuah suara aneh yang ia kenali. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Sehun—itu suara Luhan.

Sehun pun menelusuri gang tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan yang sedang terkulai lemas di belakang tempat sampah sambil mengerang gelisah dengan badan yang bergetar. Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan yang kelihatannya mengkhawatirkan itu, dan segera mendekapnya, menenangkan Luhan yang sekarang sedang bergetar.

"_Hyung_, tenanglah!" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sekarang mengerang tidak jelas—setelahnya Luhan malah memukul-mukul Sehun tanpa sebab, ia seperti orang yang gelisah.

"Aku—aku mau 'itu'..." gumam Luhan sambil mengusap mukanya kasar, awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Luhan, tetapi akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud Luhan ketika ia melihat suatu suntikan tergelatak di samping Luhan.

Luhan sedang sakau rupanya.

"Tidak _Hyung_," Sehun menegaskan dan berusaha memapang Luhan untuk berdiri, "lebih baik _Hyung_ ikut denganku."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia sepertinya sedang agak tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara Luhan masih bergumam tidak jelas, Sehun pun menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju apartemen milik Sehun.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, sepertinya Luhan sudah pingsan. Sehun segera merebahkan tubuh Luhan yang kurus itu ke kasurnya—dan Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin hanya memiliki satu kamar, mungkin untuk malam ini Jongin harus mau untuk tidur di sofa bersamanya.

Sehun membuang nafasnya berat, ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa Luhan juga akan terjerat oleh narkoba. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang kelihatan tirus, kantung matanya juga terlihat hitam, walaupun seperti itu, Luhan tetap kelihatan sangat menawan.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang tirus itu, membuatnya makin merasa sedih dengan keadaan Luhan yang begitu kurus dan tersiksa seperti ini. Padahal Sehun mengira setelah kabur dari kekangan Kris, Luhan bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih bahagia—ia malah mendapatkan hidup yang lebih buruk.

_Kriet._

Sehun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka—siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Jongin hanya sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok asing sedang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Sehun langsung memberikan kode pada Jongin dengan jari teluntujukan untuk diam ketika Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya.

Perlahan, Sehun pun keluar dari kamar tersebut, menuntun Jongin untuk ikut keluar. Setelahnya Jongin memasang wajah yang seakan meminta penjelasan pada Sehun.

"Namanya Luhan-_hyung_, dia temanku, aku bertemu dengannya di jalan dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, jadi aku menolongnya," Sehun pun mulai menjelaskan pada Jongin yang disahuti oleh anggukan.

"Oh, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah datar, tetapi masih ada nada simpati dari suaranya.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang," jawab Sehun dan Jongin pun mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang sekarang dibuka oleh Luhan. Luhan yang berada di ujung pintu pandangannya langsung berubah begitu ia melihat Jongin. Sehun yang berusaha melepas kecanggungan pun akhirnya mengenalkan Luhan pada Jongin. Mereka berkenalan dan saling melontarkan senyum(canggung), setelahnya Sehun menarik Luhan menuju balkon apartemennya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan empat mata.

"_Hyung_," lirih Sehun, "sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, terlihat pancaran tidak yakin pada mata Luhan. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik Luhan pun angkat bicara.

"Aku—saat kabur pada malam itu, aku menggunakan tabunganku untuk pergi ke kota ini, aku berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan, hanya saja mana ada yang mau menerima orang yang bahkan tidak pernah bersekolah sepertiku? Akhirnya aku—aku ditipu, dengan keadaanku yang tertekan saat itu... tidak ada pilihan lain," Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, matanya kelihatan merah seperti hendak menangis.

"_Hyung_, jangan menangis," Sehun pun langsung memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya, memberikan kehangata pada tubuh Luhan yang dingin dan ringkih itu. Mereka berdua pun terdiam masih saling berdekapan, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya hampir membuat Luhan sesak nafas, tetapi itu tak masalah bagi Luhan, ia merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan pelukan Luhan—sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini sejak Ibunya sudah tiada.

Saat dua insan tersebut saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing lewat pelukan hangat tersebut, Jongin hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan di balik balkon.

.

.

Hari Minggu ini Sehun meminjam mobil dari Chanyeol, berniat untuk pergi ke kampung halamannya bersama Luhan.

Oke, biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Sehun memang sudah merencanakan hal tersebut sejak beberapa hari lalu, ia berniat untuk mengajak Luhan-_hyung_nya kembali ke kampung halaman mereka setelah 10 tahun tidak kembali. Luhan pun menyetujuinya saja, ia tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar soal itu. Lalu mereka pun melakukan perjalan yang cukup panjang menuju kampung halaman mereka, yah tempat mereka tinggal dulu memang agak jauh dari kota-kota besar, bisa dibilang mereka tinggal di kota kecil yang penduduknya pun tidak terlalu padat.

Sehun pun memakirkan mobilnya—atau tepatnya mobil Chanyeol—di depan rumah Luhan yang dulu. Dalam beberapa menit, Luhan tertegun melihat rumahnya yang sudah ia tinggal selama 10 tahun itu. Rumah itu kelihatan tidak terurus dengan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh memanjang juga tembok rumah yang catnya mulai mengelupas dan lapuk.

Luhan keluar perlahan dari mobil, masih memandangi rumahnya yang sudah seperti rumah hantu. Di depan halamannya terdapat papan dengan tulisakan 'DIJUAL' yang sudah mulai pudar, hanya saja sepertinya tidak ada yang mau membeli rumah mengerikan seperti itu.

"_Hyung_," Luhan menoleh begitu ia mendengar Sehun yang sekarang sedang memanjat pohon, "Ingat ini?"

Luhan tersentak begitu Sehun mulai bergelantungan terbalik di dahan pohon seperti kelelawar. Luhan pun terkekeh, ia langsung teringat kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu di saat ia mengagetkan Sehun dengan bergelantungan di atas pohon dan saat itu pula lah mereka berkenalan.

Nostalgia.

Setelahnya, Sehun pun berusaha untuk mendaratkan dirinya turun dari pohon seperti yang Luhan lakukan dulu, tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak berbakat dalam masalah akrobatik. Ujung-ujungnya, pantatnya mendarat tepat pada trotoar dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan—juga membuat Luhan terbahak.

"Kau payah dalam urusan lompat melompat," Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun yang sekarang sedang cemberut.

Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya pergi berkeliling di kampung halaman mereka, sudah lama Sehun tidak mengunjungi kampung halamannya itu sejak ia mengunjungi orang tuanya setengah tahun lalu—apa lagi Luhan yang sudah 10 tahun tidak pernah kembali ke sana. Luhan hanya terbengong-bengong mengetahui apa saja yang berubah dan tidak berubah di kota tersebut seperti taman kosong yang dulu ia dan Sehun sering kunjungi sudah diratakan habis menjadi sebuah supermarket atau pun danau yang dari dulu masih tetap ada dan bersih.

Betapa ia merindukan kota itu. Kota di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan Sehun.

Setelah asyik berkeliling kota sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka pun berakhir di ayunan belakang rumah Luhan. Ayunan itu sudah berkarat, membuat tangan mereka kotor dan bau saat menyentuhnya, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu peduli.

"_Hyung_ ingat kapan terakhir kita berayun seperti ini?" tanya Sehun yang terduduk di ayunan.

"Mmm... tidak," jawab Luhan jujur.

"Saat ulang tahun ke-16-mu _Hyung_, sore hari itu... seperti ini."

Luhan tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun, "Ah, ya, aku ingat..."

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan sesuatu, "_Hyung_, apa kau masih menyimpan... hadiahku?"

"Sudah kubuang."

Sekejab, ucapan singkat tersebut membuat hati Sehun hancur, tetapi ia langsung medesah lega begitu Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Bercanda bodoh, tentu saja aku masih menyimpannya."

Luhan seperti mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya, ia mengangkat kalung itu dan tampaklah bandul yang memiliki batu warna-warni seperti kaleidoskop.

"Ini adalah jimatku," ucap Luhan sambil mencium bandul itu, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tatapannya yang dulu, "mana mungkin aku membuang kalung cantik seperti ini?"

Sehun hanya membalas tatapan Luhan dengan terdiam, mengamati setiap inci wajah Luhan yang begitu menawan—dari dulu Sehun selalu mengagumi wajah Luhan, walaupun sekarang wajahnya terlihat tirus dan lelah, ia tetap kelihatan menawan. Kalung itu memang cantik-tetapi Luhan lebih cantik.

Sehun pun beralih menatap mata Luhan, mata yang selalu membawanya ke dalam dunia untuk mereka sendiri. Mata Luhan yang begitu bercahaya dan indah—yang baginya memiliki warna-warni bagaikan prisma yang membuat pelangi atau galaxy bimasakti yang dipenuhi oleh bintang—

satu kata, indah.

Tanpa sadar Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Luhan, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil miliki lelaki bermata rusa tersebut. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sengatan aneh dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Walaupun ciuman pertama milik Luhan sudah dicuri Kris bertahun-tahun lamanya, Luhan baru pertama kali ini mendapatkan ciuman yang benar-benar tulus—dan Luhan menyimpulkan, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, _dan Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya_.

.

.

Saat hari sudah mulai larut, Sehun pun mengajak Luhan untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya saja. Sehun langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh ibunya—kebetulan ayahnya sedang dinas di kota lain, sedangkan kakaknya juga sudah tinggal dengan keluarga barunya, sehingga hanya ada ibunya di rumah tersebut. Tentu saja Nyonya Oh sangat senang dengan kedatangan anak bungsunya itu, ia merasakan kesepian sudah seminggu ini ia hanya sendirian di rumah. Luhan pun juga disambut hangat oleh Nyonya Oh, bahkan Nyonya Oh memperlakukan Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri, membuat Luhan merasa nyaman.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam, Sehun pun sudah mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, begitu juga Luhan.

"Ibumu sangat baik dan cantik..." ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Aku... jadi merindukannya," Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ragu, "ibuku, maksudku."

"Aku tahu," Sehun mengamit tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke kasur, "Lebih baik kita tidur."

Luhan pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya, sama seperti dulu, tidur bersama Luhan—hanya saja kali ini Sehun mendekapkan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terlepas darinya, ia tidak ingin kejadian di mana Luhan menghilang terulang lagi. Tidak.

Akan tetapi, seperti _De Javu_, hal itu lagi-lagi tejadi.

Saat Sehun terbangun, ia tidak dapat menemukan Luhan di mana pun. Ia menghilang begitu saja, dan lagi-lagi Sehun menemukan sebuah pesan dengan kalung milik Luhan di atas meja nakasnya, pesan yang sama persis seperti 10 tahun yang lalu—hanya sedikit lebih panjang.

"_Terimakasih Sehunnie. Selamat Tinggal. Aku mencintaimu."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun pun segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Ibunya berteriak memanggilnya kebingungan saat Sehun langsung keluar rumahnya dengan masih mengenakan piyama. Sehun terus berlari menuju rumah Luhan yang dulu, tetapi hasilnya nihil, begitu juga tempat-tempat yang mungkin Luhan kunjungi, tapi tak ada.

Lalu Sehun pun menemukan sebuah keributan di dekat danau yang ia sering datangi bersama Luhan. Tidak biasanya danau tersebut dipenuhi oleh kerumunan—pasti ada sesuatu.

Sehun langsung bergegas menuju kerumunan tersebut, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada polisi di kerumunan tersebut. Ia pun berusaha untuk melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari kerumunan tersebut—dan malah berakhir dengan lututnya yang menjadi lemas.

Itu Luhan—dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

Mayat Luhan ditemukan mengambang oleh seorang penduduk yang sedang berlari pagi dekat danau, setelah itu orang tersebut pun memanggil polisi akan kejadian tersebut. Luhan diduga bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya pada danau—karena walaupun danau tersebut tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sangat dalam.

Sehun hanya terdiam berdiri di depan batu nisan bertuliskan '_Lu Han 20 April 1987—2 May 2013'. _Ia mengenggam surat terakhir yang diberikan oleh Luhan kepadanya. Ternyata dibalik surat tersebut, masih ada tulisan yang cukup panjang yang belum sempat Sehun baca, dan ketika ia membacanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

_Sehun, maafkan aku. _

_Aku dulu seenaknya pergi dari kamarmu dan tidak memberimu kabar apa-apa, dan sekarang pun juga begitu._

_Jika kamu membaca ini, ketahuilah, aku sudah tidak pantas hidup._

_Aku terserang AIDS karena kecanduanku pada seks juga narkotika, itu berarti aku tak akan lama hidup lagi, percuma saja aku hidup di dunia ini jika hanya untuk menderita._

_Mungkin dari dulu aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita._

_Maafkan aku Sehun, aku lagi-lagi harus meninggalkanmu, tapi ini tidak akan terulang lagi._

_Karena aku akan benar-benar pergi menyusul Ibuku._

_Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat. _

_Omong-omong baik-baiklah dengan Jongin, dia lelaki yang baik. _

—_Lu Han._

"Sehun."

Sehun tersentak dan seketika menoleh saat Jongin datang mendekatinya.

Sehun tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan tatapan sedihnya di hadapan Jongin. Ia pun menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan jemari mereka pun saling bertautan dengan masing-masing cincin yang terpasang di jari manis mereka.

"_Appa, Eomma_!"

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum melihat anak berumur sekitar lima tahun berhambur ke pelukan mereka. Sehun langsung mengangkat anak tersebut dalam pelukannya, memakaikan anaknya itu sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbatu indah berwarna-warni.

"Apa ini _Eomma_? Indah sekali," ucap anak tersebut sambil mengamati kalung yang tadi diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kalung itu memang indah—seindah matamu Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan—anak tersayangnya itu. "Jaga kalung itu ya."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. "Aku menyayangi _Eomma_!"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya itu, ia mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Luhan, tetapi itu tidak masalah, asalkan Luhan sudah tidak menderita, ia tentu saja ikut bahagia. Selain itu ia masih bisa melihat pancaran mata indah milik Luhan di mata anak kesayangannya ini dan tidak ada lagi pancaran kesedihan lagi.

Jongin pun menggendong Luhan yang masih bermain-main dengan kalungnya, ia tersenyum menoleh ke arah Sehun, Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum saat Jongin mulai menciumnya, tak lupa dengan tangan Jongin yang menutupi mata Luhan agar tidak melihat adegan yang belum cukup umur untuk dilihat olehnya.

* * *

.

_end._

.

* * *

**A/n:** _lol, the fuck is this shit seriously/ _asli sebenernya ini alurnya jadi beda jauh sama yang awalnya aku pikirin dan malah berakhiran jadi mpreg gini? Sejak kapan aku bikin mpreg Ya Allah... Jujur aja sih, aku kurang dapet feelnya di ff ini, HAHA, feel gue kayaknya cuman buat sin cos tan sama gerak melingkar beraturan aja deh akhir-akhir ini/ngek

Ini awalnya pingin bikin cerita kayak Lolita, tapi berhubung belum baca novelnya aku cuman nyelipin awal-awalnya doang, dan tiba-tiba aku inget Forest Gump, gatau napa jadi agak dicampur dikit/bagian apanya pula, terus bersama imajinasi-imajinasi anehku lainnya jadilah ff ini wks.

Sebenernya aku lagi sedih, sobat-sobatku lagi pada nonton GG tour, sedangkan aku malming aja sambil jombloing with internet, lol,asma gue kambuh lagi, ngenes /hiks

Btw, thanks ya buat yang review di ffku yang Prince Siegfried, buat yang nggak login maaf ya ga bisa balesin reviewnya tapi thanks buat _anonimhehe, AYUnhomin, ohjunhee, Ranajj yjs, xxx, Guest, dan gysnowers!_

Thanks juga ya yang udah baca ff geje ini, hehehe, silakan tinggalkan review jika berkenan^^ btw sorry kalo ada typo lagi ya huhu

**P.S.** sorry aku bener-bener kabur dari akunku yang sebelumnya dan nggak ngelanjutin ffku yang dulu kkkk, tapi tenang mungkin kalau aku udah dapet feelnya pasti bakal dilanjutin kok wkwk /_bitchslapped_


End file.
